Malibu Idol
by tmntgrlforever96
Summary: Your  favorite  'Hannah  Montana'  stars  compete  to  be  the  next  Malibu  Idol! Vote now!
1. Information and Constestants

**Summary: **Your favorite 'Hannah Montana' stars compete to be the next Malibu Idol!

**Note: **Pairings,if any,will be Jiley,and Loliver. Also,I'm pretending nobody knows MIley's voice is like Hannah's.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ryan Seacrest,American Idol,FOX11,or 'Hannah Montana'. Even though I SHOULD.

_(Ryan Seacrest,and a tween-looking girl step out in the middle of the stage_.)

**RYAN SEACREST: **Hello,viewers! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

**GIRL: **And I'm Lindsay!

**RYAN SEACREST: **What's your last name?

**LINDSAY: **(_glares_)

**RYAN SEACREST: **Ok,then...

**LINDSAY: **(_smiles at camera_)But if you insist,,just call me Lindsay Appleberry! It's not my last name,but it works!

(_Ryan is wearing a black suit,and blue shirt._)

(_I'm wearing brown pants,a pink shirt,and brown flats._)

**RYAN SEACREST: **Alrighty then. Anyway,it's time to meet our judges!

**LINDSAY: **Meet Randy Jackson...

**RYAN SEACREST: **...Paula Abdul...

**LINDSAY: **...and Simon Cowell.

**RYAN SEACREST: **Now here is our Top 12!

**LINDSAY: **Miley Stewert!

**MILEY: **Hi!

**RYAN SEACREST: **And Amber Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is!

**AMBER(**_mad_It's-

**LINDSAY: **Don't care,Amber! Our next contestant is...Lily Truscott!

**LILY: **HI WORLD!

**AMBER: **But she can't sing!

**RYAN SEACREST: **SHUT UP! OUr next contestant is...Robbie Ray Stewert,Miley's dad!

**ROBBIE RAY: **Hey,y'all!

**AMBER: **But he's OLD!

**RYAN SEACREST: **SHUT UP! Anyway next is...Oliver Oken!

**OLIVER: **That's Smokin' Oken to the ladies!

**MILEY: **Sweet nibbleits!

**LINDSAY: **Thank you...uhh...Smokin' Oken. Next is,Rico Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is!

**RICO: **Hola,everyone!

**AMBER: **HE'S TOO YOUNG!

**RYAN SEACREST: **Amber,do I need to call security?

**BIG,BUFF MEN: **(_crack knuckles_)

**AMBER: **(_nervous laugh_)

**RICO: **(_laughs_)

**LINDSAY: **Next is...Jake Ryan!

**JAKE RYAN: **Dude,I've slayed you once,looks like I'm going to have to slay you again!

**LINDSAY: **Who brought HIM back anyway?

**RYAN SEACREST: **I don't know,YOU'RE the author!

**LINDSAY(**_in front of my computer_Don't push it,Ryan.

**RYAN SEACREST: **Next is...Ashley!

**ASHLEY: **(_energetic wave_)

**LINDSAY: **Next is..MISS KUNKLE?!

**MISS KUNKLE: **OMG! I'm in!

**MILEY: **Author say WHA?

**LINDSAY: **Hey,we need to try,and get 12!

**RYAN SEACREST: **anyway next is...JACKSON?!

**JACKSON(**_flirtacious look at Paula_Wanna exchange digits?

**PAULA ABDUL: **Nice try,kid.

**LINDSAY: **Next is...SARAH! Wait-

**SARAH: **Hello world-WAIT! Your mascara wasn't tested on animals right?

**ALL GIRLS(EVEN MISS.K!)EXCEPT SARAH: **Uhhhh...

**RYAN SEACREST: **(_cough_)HELLO! ONE chapter,SMALL screen!

**LINDSAY: **Next is...ROXXY?! I know I'm stumped for contestants here,but-

**ROXXY: **Don't elimate me,'cause Roxxy like a puma! (_does her 'puma pose'_)

**RYAN SEACREST: **One more before the next chapter! It's...THWORT?

**THWORT: **Hello,eh?

**LINDSAY: **Look out for Round One! Watch as Miley sings 'One in a Million'!

**R&R!!!**

**Also Lindsay is some new OC!**


	2. One in a Million

**'ONE IN A MILLION'-Miley**

**RYAN: **Here's Miley!

**MILEY**

_How did I get here, I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too_

_Good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time (whooooo)_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (oh whoa)_

_You're one in a million, (yea yea)_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_(Oh oh whoa yea yea)_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it (oh, oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

**RYAN: **WOW! WHat do the judges think?

**RANDY: **Loved it,dawg!

**PAULA: **That was beautiful,honey!

**SIMON: **That was fantastic!

**MILEY: **Thank y'all!

**RYAN: **LIly is next,watch out as Lily sings 'Sk8ter Boi' by Avril Lavigne!

**LILY(**_in a not-so-baddish voice: _LA LA LA!


	3. Song Sung Bad and Rico and Rachel

I know,Rachel!

OMG! RENUION!

_(huggles)_

I dunno the lyrics to most of the songs so this chapter will be about Lily,Ashley,Robbie Ray,Rico,and Miss Kunkle!

**RYAN: **Welcome back viewers...or Rachel.

**LINDSAY: **OMG! REUNION!

**ME: **Already did that,sorry.

**LINDSAY: **T.S.N.F!

_(Translation: Thats so not fair!)_

**Teletubbie-Demon: **_(shoves off LIndsay,grabbing mic)_: Do you have any chocolate?

**Me: **IT'S MINE!

**Rachel: **NEVER!

**RYan: **O...k. Now heres Lily!

**Lily: **_(sings)_

**Rachel,Ryan,and Me: **_(cover ears)_

**Lily: **What do you think?

**Randy: **Waz up with 'dis,dawg?!

**Paula: **What...the..heck...

**Simon: **That was the most horrific performance EVER.

**Lily: **Can you sing any better?

**Simon: **...

**Lily: **DIDN'T THINK SO!

**Rachel: **Take it away,Ryan!

**Ryan: **Sorry,my ear hurts.

**Rachel: **Now heres Rico singing!

**Rico: **Rachel?

**Rachel: **Rico?

**Rachel & Rico: **_(huggles)_

**OK...someone help co-write!**


End file.
